The present disclosure relates to the field of agricultural implements drawn by motive power sources such as tractors used to adjust the height of the agricultural implements. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device for remotely adjusting the height of one or more agricultural implements while the farm equipment is in motion. Typical implements include height adjustment settings that are adjusted manually by the tractor operator. Since adjusters of this type are typically located on the planter unit, it can require frequent stops to allow the operator to raise or lower the implement due to changes in soil types and conditions as well as the varying characteristics of the field. Due to the large quantity of acres that may be tilled, frequent stops for adjustment can decrease the number of acres worked per unit of time.